


The More They Stay The Same

by Aisuryuu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And for mention of death games?, M/M, Multi, Rated T for language, more implied ships than anything?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisuryuu/pseuds/Aisuryuu
Summary: Just something I threw together when talking to a friend about a dream I had. So I have no answers as to why or how Atem cam back and has his own body.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 6





	The More They Stay The Same

Atem had just returned and of course the first thing Seto does is challenge him to a duel.

Somehow things led to Shadow Games getting involved, because why wouldn’t they? Atem is the fucking Pharoah AND he DID just return form the afterlife. There is also no sugarcoating how Seto is a cocky egotistical asshole regardless of his positive qualities. Neither of them can see themselves losing. And upping the stakes for it being a Shadow Game, what basically amounts to a death game? Yeah, they’re both totally into it.

Yuugi holds back the frustrated tears welling at the edges of his eyes at this over the top confrontation between rivals that’s spiraling further and further out of proportion. At this rate they’re going to have another incident on their hands and… goddammit he just wants a _break_. He loves his friends with all his heart but do they HAVE TO BE SO EXTRA **ALL** THE TIME?!

Yuugi cried out to Seto, “Please, no…! Let’s just call up the Ishtar’s first, Kaiba-kun!”

Seto folds his arms across his chest and directs a glare down his nose at Yuugi. 

He’d swear Seto had forgotten he was there the whole time. Clenching his hands into fists he glared right back at him. Steeling his resolve with the indignation of being disregarded. Though he’s come to expect this when it comes to Seto and Atem, it’s never any less frustrating when it happens.

“Hmph” Seto shifts his gaze away from Yuugi. 

Is he… pouting? Or is that embarrassment? Yuugi feels a swell of emotions as a smile breaks out on his face at the thoughts the emotions are inspiring, but when Seto continues he puts them on hold to listen.

Seto shifts his gaze back to Atem but his words seem directed to Yuugi, “Fine. Get a hold of them if you want. Gives me time to prepare our facilities. I’ll contact you. Don’t be late." 

He leaves with a dramatic sweep of his hand and swish of his trench coat, Moukuba trailing behind him.

Yuugi let’s out a sigh of relief and releases the tension in his shoulders. Atem smiles while putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Yuugi’s strained smile seems to shift Atem’s expression to apologetic, “Thank you… You were right to suggest we contact the Ishtar’s. They should know a way we can keep things from getting out of control with the Shadow Games.”


End file.
